


Five'll Get Ya Ten

by DragonGirl87



Series: Swingin’ It [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Draco Malfoy Sings, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Frustrated Harry Potter, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, inspired by a song, mack the knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: ### Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dearAnd it shows them pearly whiteJust a jackknife has old MacHeath, babeAnd he keeps it, ah, out of sightYa know when that shark bites with his teeth, babeScarlet billows start to spreadFancy gloves, oh, wears old MacHeath, babeSo there's never, never a trace of red ###





	Five'll Get Ya Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a massive fan of the Rat Pack and swing music in general. I grew up with my dad dancing with me to some of Frank Sinatra's biggest tunes and _"Mack, The Knife"_ was always a particular favourite. The song was first written in 1928 for the German play "The Threepenny Opera" and the original version of the lyrics is far more gruesome than the one that has become most popular after repeated releases in the USA.
> 
> Bobby Darrin released the song in March of 1959 and it became an instant hit. It's got a rather upbeat feel to it and people tend to forget that it's a song about a murderer. They seem to think it's just a song about a cool gangster guy running around with a jackknife...seems like people loved the bad guy long before Draco Malfoy came along.
> 
> If you'd like to give the song a listen, here it is: ["Bobby Darrin - Mack, The Knife"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEllHMWkXEU).
> 
> Here's the ["Original German Version"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMWc4h77e2o) from the movie "The Threepenny Opera", it's got English subtitles.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13414151@N02/47538772311/in/dateposted-public/)  
>   
> 

* * *

Harry’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Draco, dressed in a light grey plaid suit with medium grey lines, confidently entered the bar and headed straight for the small stage on which the swing band had set up their instruments. They were, however, currently taking a break. He elegantly tipped his hat towards the trumpet player, who handed him a microphone and when Draco spun around on his heel and faced the audience, Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

Draco’s suit jacket was long with wide padded shoulders and wide rolled peak lapels that stretched out a bit further with an angled upward tip. The double-breasted suit added a little width to Draco’s thin, long frame but it didn’t make him look plump. He looked just… _right_ , Harry supposed. Those sinful suit pants fitted high on the waist, bulged out over Draco’s thigh and knee, and tapered slightly down to the ankle, creating a smooth lean look. The dress shirt was a light saturated green and he’d foregone the tie. Instead, he’d left the top buttons of his shirt undone and long black silky scarf hung loosely around his shoulders. He’d pulled his fedora hats down low and it obscured his eyes little.

Harry licked his lips and his entire body shuddered with excitement when Draco gently tapped the microphone and cleared his throats. He wanted to peel that suit off Draco’s lithe body and devour him. He also wanted to make him wear it, especially that fedora hat, while he misused the silken scarf to tie Draco’s hands behind his back before fucking him six ways from Sunday.

“Ladies and Gents, my husband is under the impression that I can’t hold a tune to save my life. I’m here tonight to prove him wrong. Potter, _bite me_.”

Harry swallowed hard, clasped both hands around his whiskey tumbler and uncrossed his legs. He was painfully hard and his cock was anything but happy about its confinement. Harry cursed his tight pair of boxer briefs and wished he could vanish them without vanishing his black slacks at the same time.

Draco gestured towards the trumpet player, who readied the band. A moment later, the music started up and the familiar melody of one of Harry’s favourite swing tunes, _Mack The Knife_ , filled the bar. Draco gently tapped his foot, swayed his hips ever so slightly and when he raised the microphone to his lips and began to sing; Harry was sure he’d come untouched before Draco had sung the last line of the song.

He tried to cross his legs again but hissed when his cock protested vehemently and spreading his legs a little underneath the table, Harry casually dropped a hand into his lap and palmed his erection, willing it to go down but when Draco fixed him with his lecherous silvery grey eyes, whatever blood remained in the other parts of Harry’s body surged straight into his groin and made his cock throb with desperate need.

“You just wait until I get you alone, I’ll show you pearly white teeth and scarlet billows,” he muttered under his breath even though Draco couldn’t hear him. His dark glower was met with an amused chuckle and a salacious hip movement.

He wasn’t even surprised that Draco could, in fact, sing. His mellow voice did absolutely unspeakable things to Harry’s sanity and he was determined to pay him back tenfold.

“You’re not the only Slytherin here, Malfoy.”


End file.
